


late nights with lucky charm

by Argentina



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol Withdrawal, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fair game, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: His fingers twitch a bit, and he tightens his hold on the bottle. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here at all, maybe-Another hand encloses around his and gently pulls downward.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 173





	late nights with lucky charm

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST FINISHED WATCHING VOLUME 7 CHAPTER 5 (YES, I REALLY DID ZOOM THROUGH AN ENTIRE VOLUME IN 2 DAYS SINCE MY LAST FIC) AND I LOVE THIS SHIP  
> I LOVE IT  
> I LOVE ITTTTT  
> and i just had to write something for it, of course, so i shall now present you with this drabble featuring  
> -lucky charm  
> -qrow's pRoBlEmS
> 
> all smashed into one huge block of text  
> AND OFF TOPIC, BUT THREE MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL UNTIL WINTER BREAK  
> I CANT WAIT  
> I CANT  
> rwby's the only thing keeping me alive this week

Qrow is stressed. A hundred percent stressed; there’s no doubt about that. He’s tired, worn out and so done with the day. 

Having been called into one mission after another, he couldn’t seem to get some time to catch his breath and actually relax even marginally until now, at 4 am. It’s a great time to be awake, especially when he has to be up and ready in another mere two hours again for some other task he had only recently been notified that he had been needed for in the morning. 

He sighs, walking around the base for a snack. He’s not hungry, really, just craving something he knows he can’t have. He shouldn’t have it, not after the fact that he’s worked so hard to get to where he is today, even though he’s only been sober for barely even a few weeks. It’s still an accomplishment though, because he doesn’t know when the last time he had felt so clear was. It’s an unfamiliar feeling, although it isn’t uncomfortable either. 

But that refers to the sobriety itself, because he knows that the withdrawal was terrible and that his need to grab a drink right now is even worse. It’s most definitely not a good idea to indulge in something that has kept him captive for almost a decade, and he knows that. Hell, he knows. 

But that doesn’t stop him from looking for the liquor cabinet and reaching for a random bottle. Throughout his entire life, he’s found that he’s never really had a specific preference for any brand or type of alcohol; it all tastes more or less the same to him. And they all do the same thing either way: take him out of reality and into a place where he doesn’t need to worry at all. 

Everyone has their own reasons for doing things, and this is his reason for drinking, as bad as it may be. 

He looks around for a bottle opener, which it turns out isn’t too hard to find, when this place is basically a mini-bar, after all. He pops it open with a practiced ease, and hesitates, while bringing it to his lips, thinking through his decision. 

There are many reasons why he should do it, but there are also just as many as to why he shouldn’t. For starters, his nieces certainly wouldn’t be happy, and he knows that their friends are going to show the same disapproval. The team that he’s stuck with for almost a year now has become the group of people that he’s grown to adore and enjoy being with more than anything. With all of the adventures the eight of them and he has gone through, it’s practically impossible not to develop a bond with them all in the entire process. 

And he promised. He had made a promise not to do this, and he’s not the type of man to purposely turn back on his word. 

His fingers twitch a bit, and he tightens his hold on the bottle. Maybe he shouldn’t have come here at all, maybe-

Another hand encloses around his and gently pulls downward, and Qrow is startled for a moment. He turns around to find that it belongs to none other than Clover. 

Just his luck that he would meet him here. Or maybe it’s the other way around, maybe it’s Clover’s fortune. 

No, that can’t be right, can it? Finding Qrow is not a fortunate thing, not at all. 

Clover guides him until the bottle is set down on the counter, and he carefully pries the dark-haired man’s fingers off the cool glass. Qrow just stares at his counterpart. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Surely, the leader of the Ace Ops would be taking this time to have some rest, especially since he has duties that are far more pressing than Qrow’s. 

“I was busy. Just decided that if I was going to spend all night drafting plans, I might as well come and grab something to eat, you know? Didn’t expect to find you here, though.”

Qrow scoffs. “Well. I was going to grab a drink, but you decided to stop me.”

“Qrow, I may be an easygoing person, but I’m not dumb,” Clover says, as if what he’s referring to is comepletely obvious. 

And it’s not that that part isn’t clear to Qrow, it’s that it shouldn’t be clear to Clover. He shouldn’t know. There’s no way, not unless someone else revealed the truth of Qrow’s issues, because he is sure as hell that he never told the other man about this. Or at least not directly.

“What?”

“You have a problem, don’t you?”

Qrow stumbles back a bit. “I-how?”

“I don’t know, maybe when we were having a card game? You mentioned that you would get a drink at a time like that, and well,” Clover says, gesturing vaguely. “I’ve seen you at events. The way you order water, the way you try to stay away from the other drinks.”

Was it that obvious?

Qrow sighs. “Yeah, I have a problem. So what?”

“I’m not a jerk. I’m not going to leave you to go through it alone.”

“Okay, fair enough,” Qrow acknowledges. “But I don’t know what I was thinking. And I’m fine, so you don’t need to worry about me so much.”

Clover shrugs. He knows it’s not a complete truth, but he lets it go. For now. “Alright. Are you hungry?”

“I could eat.”

“Want to go out for sandwiches?”

Qrow cracks a smile at that. “Sure, lucky charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's all folks  
> here's a free imaginary lucky pin  
> & thank you very much for reading!


End file.
